Dance therapy
Dance therapy, or dance movement therapy is the psychotherapeutic use of movement (and dance) for emotional, cognitive, social, behavioural and physical conditions. It is a form of expressive therapy. Certified dance therapists hold a masters level of training. Dance therapy is founded on the premise that the body and mind are an interrelated continuum (refer bodymind), that the state of the body may affect mental and emotional wellbeing in manifold ways. In contrast to artistic dance, which is usually concerned with the aesthetic appearance of movement, dance therapy explores the nature of all movement. Through observing and altering the kinesthetic movements of a client, dance movement therapists diagnose and help solve various psychological problems. As any conscious person can move on some level, this therapy can work with any population. Marion Chace is considered the principal founder of what is now dance therapy in the United States. Marion Chace biography In the UK, the profession has been renamed Dance Movement Psychotherapy in order to reflect the psychotherapeutic nature of the work (see Meekums 2002 for a discussion). LMA or Laban Movement Analysis is also part of dance movement therapy as it used to categorise movements into efforts, which can be used as an insight to the patient's mental state. Journals *American Journal of Dance Therapy See also *Ecosomatics *Expressive therapy *Movement therapy *Process art *Recreation therapy References Further reading Books * Blatt, J. (1996). Dance movement therapy. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. * Blatt, J. (1991). Dance/movement therapy: Inherent value of the creative process in psychotherapy. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. * Chodorow, J. (1991). Dance Therapy and Depth Psychology. London * Hanna, J. L. (2004). Applying Anthropological Methods in Dance/Movement Therapy Research. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. * Lewis, P. (1984; 1986). Theoretical Approaches in Dance Movement Therapy. Vols I & II, USA: Kendall/Hunt. * Liebowitz, G. (1992). Individual dance movement therapy in an in-patient psychiatric setting. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. * Meekums, B. (2002). Dance Movement Therapy: a Creative Psychotherapeutic Approach. London: Sage * Payne, H. (ed). (2006). Dance Movement Therapy: Theory, Research and Practice (2nd edn). Tavistock / Routledge. * Siegel, E. (1984). Dance Movement Therapy: Mirror of Ourselves: The Psychoanalytic Approach. New York: Human Science Press. * Stanton-Jones, K. (1992). An Introduction to Dance Movement Therapy in Psychiatry. London: Tavistock/Routledge. * North, M. (1990). Personality Assessment Through Movement. Northcote House. * Payne, H.L. (2000). Creative Movement and Dance in Groupwork. Oxon: Speechmark * McCormack, D. (2003) An event of geographical ethics in spaces of affect. Transactions of the Institute of British Geographers, 28, (4), 488-507 Papers *Adler, J. (1992). Body and soul: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 14(2) Fal-Win 1992, 73-94. *Adler, J. (2003). From Autism to the Discipline of Authentic Movement: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(1) Spr 2003, 5-16. *Adler, R. F., & Fisher, P. (1984). My self... through music, movement and art: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 11(3) Fal 1984, 203-208. *Akstein, D. (1974). Psychosocial perspectives of the application of Terpsichoretrancetherapy: Psychopathologie Africaine Vol 10(1) 1974, 121-129. *Albretsen, C. S. (1986). Symbiosis treatment in adult psychiatry: Is combined family and individual management a condition for a solution? : Nordisk Psykiatrisk Tidsskrift Vol 40(4) 1986, 279-283. *Aleszko, Z. (1972). The role of choreotherapy in the psychomotor rehabilitation of neurotic teenagers: Psychiatria Polska Vol 6(3) May 1972, 345-348. *Ambra, L. N. (1995). Approaches used in dance/movement therapy with adult women incest survivors: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 17(1) Spr-Sum 1995, 15-24. *Ammon, G. (1984). The importance of the body under the holistic aspect of humanistic dynamic psychiatry: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 17(4)87 1984, 339-356. *Ammon, G. (1986). Human-structural dance: Art of healing and self-experience: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 19(4-5) 1986, 317-342. *Ammon, M. (2003). Psychological studies on human structural dance: Group Analysis Vol 36(2) Jun 2003, 288-306. *Appel, C., & Fraenkel, D. (2004). Editorial: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 3-4. *Appel, C., & Fraenkel, D. (2005). Editorial: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 27(1) Mar 2005, 3-4. *Appel, C., & Welsh, D. (2006). Co-Editors' Report: The Rhythm of Entrepreneurship--The Art of Getting Out in the World: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 41-44. *Appel, C., & Welsh, D. (2006). Editorial: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(2) Oct 2006, 57-58. *Arnold, O. (2003). Music and dance therapy in ambulatory rehabilitation of substance abusers. Rationale, development, and implementation of a scientific concept based on the example of an ambulatory substance abuser support department in Baden-Wurttemberg: Part II: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 14(2) 2003, 100-117. *Arnold, O. (2003). Music and dance therapy in ambulatory rehabilitation of substance abusers. Rationale, development, and implementation of a scientific concept based on the example of an ambulatory substance abuser support department in Baden-Wurttemberg-Part I: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 14(1) 2003, 19-31. *Atterbury, C., Sorg, J., & Larson, M. A. (1983). Aerobic dancing in a long-term care facility: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 2(3) Spr 1983, 71-73. *Bachman, J. E., & Sluyter, D. (1988). Reducing inappropriate behaviors of developmentally disabled adults using antecedent aerobic dance exercises: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 9(1) 1988, 73-83. *Baillio, E. (1972). Shall we dance? : Journal of Music Therapy Vol 9(1) Spr 1972, 37-39. *Baum, R. (2007). Looking backward, dancing forward: A student's encounter with the practice of dance movement therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 34(3) 2007, 249-255. *Belfiore, M., & Della Cagnoletta, M. (1992). Arts therapy training in Italy: Toward a pedagogical model: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 19(2) 1992, 111-116. *Ben-Asher, S., Koren, B., Tropea, E. B., & Fraenkel, D. (2002). Case Study of a Five Year-Old Israeli Girl in Movement Therapy with Case Discussion: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 24(1) 2002, 27-43. *Berger, M. (1987). Psychic expression in the human structural dance: A pilot study: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 20(1-2) 1987, 42-64. *Berger, M. (1988). Psychological investigations on human structural dance: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 21(1-2) 1988, 128-158. *Berger, M. R. (1992). Isadora Duncan and the creative source of dance therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 14(2) Fal-Win 1992, 95-110. *Bernstein, B. E. (1979). Ballroom dancing: The therapy and the ecstasy: International Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 10(4) 1979, 259-262. *Bernstein, P. L. (1985). Embodied transformational images in dance-movement therapy: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 9(4) Win 1985, 1-8. *Berrol, C. F. (1979). The effects of two movement remediation programs on selected measures of perceptual-motor ability, academic achievement and behavior on first grade children manifesting learning and perceptual-motor problems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berrol, C. F. (1989). A view from Israel: Dance/movement and the creative arts therapies in special education: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 16(2) Sum 1989, 81-90. *Berrol, C. F. (1992). The neurophysiologic basis of the mind)ody connection in dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 14(1) Spr-Sum 1992, 19-29. *Berrol, C. F. (1992). The neurophysiologic basis of the mind-body connection in dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 14(1) Spr-Sum 1992, 19-29. *Berrol, C. F. (2004). The Expanding Options of Experimental Research Design in Dance/Movement Therapy. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Berrol, C. F. (2004). How to Mix Quantitative and Qualitative Methods in a Dance/Movement Therapy Research Project. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Berrol, C. F. (2006). Neuroscience meets dance/movement therapy: Mirror neurons, the therapeutic process and empathy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(4) 2006, 302-315. *Berrol, C. F. (2006). Review of An Introduction to Medical Dance/Movement Therapy: Health Care in Motion: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(2) 2006, 153-155. *Berrol, C. F., Ooi, W. L., & Katz, S. S. (1997). Dance/movement therapy with older adults who have sustained neurological insult: A demonstration project: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 19(2) Fal-Win 1997, 135-160. *Berryman-Miller, S. (1986). Benefits of dance in the process of aging and retirement for the older adult: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 9(1) Fal 1986, 43-51. *Bertolaso, Y. (2004). Floor design in dance and dance therapy. Expressiveness, message, and energetical-structuring effects and potential: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 15(4) 2004, 167-184. *Best, P. A. (2000). Theoretical diversity and clinical collaboration: Reflections by a dance/movement therapist: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 27(3) 2000, 197-211. *Block, B. A. (2001). The psychological cultural relational model applied to a therapeutic, educational adolescent dance program: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 28(2) 2001, 117-123. *Bojner-Horwitz, E., Theorell, T., & Anderberg, U. M. (2003). Dance/movement therapy and changes in stress-related hormones: A study of fibromyalgia patients with video-interpretation: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 30(5) 2003, 255-264. *Boris, R. (2001). The root of dance therapy: A consideration of movement, dancing, and verbalization vis-a-vis dance/movement therapy: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 21(3) 2001, 356-367. *Bornell, D. G. (1984). Movement is individuality: An interabilities approach using dance taps: Music Therapy Vol 4(1) 1984, 98-105. *Bosak, C. K., & Jack, M. (2006). Results of dance therapy and dynamic movement meditation with patients in a psychotherapeutic inpatient setting: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 17(3) 2006, 136-145. *Bostick, C. A. (1997). Dance Movement and its effects on rhythmic flow and nursing practice. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Boswell, B. (1993). Effects of movement sequences and creative dance on balance of children with mental retardation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 77(3, Pt 2) Dec 1993, 1290. *Boswell, B., & Vidret, M. (1993). Rhythmic movement and music for adolescents with severe and profound disabilities: Music Therapy Perspectives Vol 11(1) 1993, 37-41. *Boswell, B. B. (1983). Adapted dance for mentally retarded children: An experimental study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boyd, J. (2007). The rhythm method: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 57-67. *Bradley, K. K. (2006). Crossing the Boundaries: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 45-48. *Brauninger, I. (2006). Review of Dance/movement therapists in action. A working guide to research options: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 86-88. *Brooks, D., & Stark, A. (1989). The effect of dance/movement therapy on affect: A pilot study: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 11(2) Fal-Win 1989, 101-112. *Bruno, C. (1981). Applications and implications of "structural analysis of movement sessions" for dance therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 8(2) 1981, 127-133. *Bruno, C. (1990). Maintaining a concept of the dance in dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 12(2) Fal-Win 1990, 101-113. *Bumanis, A., & Yoder, J. W. (1987). Music and dance: Tools for reality orientation: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 10(1-2) 1987, 23-35. *Bunney, J. R. (1978). Dance therapy and notes on Task Panel on "The role of the arts in mental health." Art Psychotherapy Vol 5(1) 1978, 7-9. *Caldwell, C. (2004). American Dance Therapy Association 38-super(th) Annual Conference Keynote Address: The Power of Stillness, the Glory of Motion: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 9-15. *Canner, N. G. (1992). At home on earth: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 14(2) Fal-Win 1992, 125-131. *Capello, P. P. (2006). Training Dance/Movement Therapists: The International Challenge: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 31-40. *Capy, M. M. (1983). A developmental project for advanced dance-movement therapists in Israel: An intercultural experiment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chaiklin, H. (1994). The crossroads of dance therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 16(2) Fal-Win 1994, 71-80. *Chaiklin, H., & Chaiklin, S. (2004). The Case Study. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Chambliss, L. (1982). Movement therapy and the shaping of a neuropsychological model: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 5 1982, 18-27. *Chin, D. L. (1988). Dance movement instruction: Effects on spatial awareness in visually impaired elementary students: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 82(5) May 1988, 188-192. *Chodorow, J. (1991). Dance therapy and depth psychology: The moving imagination. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Chodorow, J. (1992). Sophia's dance: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 14(2) Fal-Win 1992, 111-123. *Chodorow, J. (1995). Body, psyche, and the emotions: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 17(2) Fal-Win 1995, 97-114. *Chodorow, J. (1995). Dance/movement and body experience in analysis. Chicago, IL: Open Court Publishing Co. *Chodorow, J. (2000). Marian Chace annual lecture: The moving imagination: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 22(1) Spr-Sum 2000, 5-27. *Cipolletta, S. (2006). Movement in personal change: The practice of dance therapy. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Clark-Schock, K., Turner, Y. D., & Bovee, T. L. (1988). A multidisciplinary psychiatric assessment: The introductory group: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 15(1) Spr 1988, 79-82. *Coccanari, M. A., Pacifici, M. P., & Bollea, E. (1997). Musica attiva: Un esperimento in day hospital psichiatrico: Minerva Psichiatrica Vol 38(1) Mar 1997, 45-52. *Cohen, B. M. (1983). Combined art and movement therapy group: Isomorphic responses: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 10(4) Win 1983, 229-232. *Cole, I. L. (1980). Dance therapy with a nonverbal, autistic child: A documentation of process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cole, I. L. (1982). Movement negotiations with an autistic child: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 9(1) Spr 1982, 49-53. *Collard, P. (2003). Dance of Life: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 16(1) Mar 2003, 49-51. *Collard, P. (2003). Interview with Petra Klein: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 16(1) Mar 2003, 9-14. *Cook, S., & Ledger, K. (2004). A Service User-Led Study Promoting Mental Well-Being for the General Public, Using 5 Rhythms Dance: International Journal of Mental Health Promotion Vol 6(4) Nov 2004, 41-51. *Coulter, H., & Loughlin, E. (1999). Synergy of verbal and non-verbal therapies in the treatment of mother-infant relationships: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 16(1) Fal 1999, 58-73. *Creadick, T. A. (1985). The role of the Expressive Arts in therapy: Journal of Reading, Writing, & Learning Disabilities International Vol 1(3) Spr 1985, 55-60. *Creamer, N. (1983). The silent language: Basic principles of movement/dance therapy for the non-movement therapist: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 36(2) Sum 1983, 55-60. *Cruz, R. F. (2004). What Is Evaluation Research? Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Cruz, R. F., & Berrol, C. F. (2004). Dance/movement therapists in action: A working guide to research options. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Cruz, R. F., & Berrol, C. F. (2004). What Does Research Have to Do with It? Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Cruz, R. F., Hervey, L., & Berrol, C. (2005). Abstracts from the 2004 Research Poster Session 39th Annual American Dance Therapy Association Conference: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 27(1) Mar 2005, 23-35. *Cruz, R. F., Hervey, L., Berrol, C., & Hiller, C. (2006). Abstracts from the 2005 Research Poster Session 40th Annual American Dance Therapy Association Conference: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 21-30. *Cruz, R. F., & Hervey, L. W. (2001). The American Dance Therapy Association research survey: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 23(2) Fal 2001, 89-118. *Cruz, R. F., & Koch, S. C. (2004). Issues of Validity and Reliability in the Use of Movement Observations and Scales. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Cruz, R. F., & Sabers, D. L. (1998). Dance/movement therapy is more effective than previously reported: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 25(2) 1998, 101-104. *Dayanim, S., Goodill, S. W., & Lewis, C. (2006). The Moving Story Effort Assessment as a Means for the Movement Assessment of Preadolescent Children: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(2) Oct 2006, 87-106. *de Tommasi, V. (1999). Dance-movement-therapy (DMT) and eating disorders: A possible method of approach: Psicoterapia e Istituzioni: Review of Psychoanalytical Methodological Research and Clinical Experiences Vol 6(1-2) 1999, 129-145. *Dibbell-Hope, S. (1990). Moving toward health: A study of the use of dance-movement therapy in the psychological adaptation to breast cancer: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dibbell-Hope, S. (2000). The use of dance/movement therapy in psychological adaptation to breast cancer: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 27(1) 2000, 51-68. *Dipalma, E. M. (1994). Liljan Winifred Espenak, pioneer: Her life and work in the profession of dance therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dosamantes, E. (1990). Movement and psychodynamic pattern changes in long-term dance/movement therapy groups: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 12(1) Spr-Sum 1990, 27-44. *Dosamantes, I. (1992). Spatial patterns associated with the separation-individuation process in adult long-term psychodynamic movement therapy groups: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) 1992, 3-11. *Dosamantes-Alperson, E. (1987). Transference and countertransference issues in movement psychotherapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 14(3) Fal 1987, 209-214. *Dosamantes-Alperson, E., & Merrill, N. (1980). Growth effects of experiential movement psychotherapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 17(1) Spr 1980, 63-68. *Dosamantes-Beaudry, I. (1999). Divergent cultural self construals: Implications for the practice of dance/movement therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 26(4) 1999, 225-231. *Dosamantes-Beaudry, I. (1999). A psychoanalytically informed application of dance/movement therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dublineau, H. (1982). "The Ballet": An engagement towards oneself, in the presence of the other, in a given time and space: Psychologie Medicale Vol 14(9) Sep 1982, 1401-1403. *Dulicai, D. (2005). Marian Chace Foundation Annual Lecture: October 2004 In Honor of the Spirit of Continuity: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 27(1) Mar 2005, 5-22. *Dulicai, D., & Berger, M. R. (2005). Global dance/movement therapy growth and development: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 32(3) 2005, 205-216. *Dulicai, D., & Hill, E. S. (2007). Expressive movement. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Ehrhardt, B. T., Hearn, M. B., & Novak, C. (1989). Outpatient clients' attitudes towards healing processes in dance therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 11(1) Spr-Sum 1989, 39-60. *Eibach, H. (1983). Meditative dance from a deep psychological perspective: Musiktherapeutische Umschau Vol 4(4) Dec 1983, 286-290. *El Guindy, H., & Schmais, C. (1994). The Zar: An ancient dance of healing: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 16(2) Fal-Win 1994, 107-120. *Eler, B. J. (1987). Social interaction in a drama-dance group of hospitalized schizophrenics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Elkin, E.-M. (1984). Symbols and the development of language as transitional phenomena: Pratt Institute Creative Arts Therapy Review Vol 5 1984, 49-62. *Elliott, R. (1998). The use of dance in child psychiatry: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 3(2) Apr 1998, 251-265. *Ellis, R. (2001). Movement metaphor as mediator: A model for the dance/movement therapy process: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 28(3) 2001, 181-190. *Erfer, T., & Ziv, A. (2006). Moving toward cohesion: Group dance/movement therapy with children in psychiatry: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(3) 2006, 238-246. *Eron, L. D. (1981). Review of Dance Therapy: Theory and Application: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 26 (11), Nov, 1981. *Erwin-Grabner, T., Goodill, S. W., Hill, E. S., & Von Neida, K. (1999). Effectiveness of dance/movement therapy on reducing test anxiety: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 21(1) Spr-Sum 1999, 19-34. *Estivill, M. (1995). Therapeutic aspects of aerobic dance participation: Health Care for Women International Vol 16(4) Jul-Aug 1995, 341-350. *Farr, M. (1997). The role of dance/movement therapy in treating at-risk African American adolescents: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 24(2) 1997, 183-191. *Farrelly, J., & Joseph, A. (1991). Expressive therapies in a crisis intervention service: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 18(2) 1991, 131-137. *Fersh, I. E. (1981). Dance/movement therapy: A holistic approach to working with the elderly: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 2(1) Fal 1981, 21-30. *Finney, N. J. (2002). Spirit spinning: An exploration of the healing potential of cosmic dance and its relationship to the vortex as a symbol of generativity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fisher, B. (1990). Dance/movement therapy: Its use in a 28-day substance abuse program: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 17(4) Win 1990, 325-331. *Fitzhenry, J. (1985). Folk dancing as trance experience: Some collected observations: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 13(2) Nov 1985, 134-138. *Fledderjohn, H., & Sewickley, J. (1993). An annotated bibliography of dance/movement therapy: 1940-1990. Columbia, MD: American Dance Therapy Association. *Forinash, M. (2004). Qualitative Data Collection and Analysis: Interviews, Observations, and Content Analysis. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Fraenkel, D. L. (1983). The relationship of empathy in movement to synchrony, echoing, and empathy in verbal interactions: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 6 1983, 31-48. *Frank, Z. (1997). Dance and expressive movement therapy: An effective treatment for a sexually abused man: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 19(1) Spr-Sum 1997, 45-61. *Franks, B., & Fraenkel, D. (1991). Fairy tales and dance/movement therapy: Catalysts of change for eating-disordered individuals: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 18(4) 1991, 311-319. *Froehlich, M. A. (1985). An annotated bibliography for the creative arts therapies: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 22(4) Win 1985, 218-226. *Gibson, R. W. (1980). The creative arts therapies: An overview: Journal of the National Association of Private Psychiatric Hospitals Vol 11(2) 1980, 4-6. *Ginzberg, J. (1991). In search of a voice: Working with homeless men: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 13(1) Spr-Sum 1991, 33-48. *Gobbi, G. (1994). Dance: Need is transformed into motion: Giornale Storico di Psicologia Dinamica Vol 18(36) Jun 1994, 123-126. *Gobbi, G. (1995). Motions and emotions (opening and closing movements): Giornale Storico di Psicologia Dinamica Vol 19(37) Jan 1995, 119-127. *Gonzalez Valiente, A., Curras Crespo, C., Ramirez Aparicio, I., Nunez Grant, C. M., & et al. (1986). Dancing as a resource in the rehabilitation of the chronic mentally ill patient: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 27(4) Oct-Dec 1986, 583-590. *Goodill, S. W. (1987). Dance/movement therapy with abused children: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 14(1) Spr 1987, 59-68. *Goodill, S. W. (2003). An introduction to medical dance/movement therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Goodill, S. W. (2005). An introduction to medical dance/movement therapy: Health care in motion. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Goodill, S. W., & Cruz, R. F. (2004). Single-Subject Designs in Clinical Dance/Movement Therapy Research. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Goodill, S. W., & Morningstar, D. M. (1993). The role of dance/movement therapy with medically involved children: International Journal of Arts Medicine Vol 2(2) Fal 1993, 24-27. *Goodman, L. S., & Holroyd, J. (1993). Are dance/movement therapy trainees a distinctive group? Initial differences and effects of training: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 15(1) Spr-Sum 1993, 35-45. *Goodyear-Brown, P. (2001). Postcards in motion. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Gorden-Cohen, N. (1987). Vietnam and reality: The story of Mr. D: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 10 1987, 95-109. *Gordon-Cohen, N. (1987). Vietnam and reality--The story of Mr. D: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 10 1987, 95-109. *Granier, F., Carrere, G., Jacomini, V., Girard, M., & et al. (1989). Dance and religion: Joint expressions of individual suffering and cultural experience: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(6) May 1989, 665-671. *Gray, A. E. L. (2001). The body remembers: Dance/movement therapy with an adult survivor of torture: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 23(1) Spr-Sum 2001, 29-43. *Green, J. (2004). Postpositivist Inquiry: Multiple Perspectives and Paradigms. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Grodner, S., Braff, D. L., Janowsky, D. S., & Clopton, P. L. (1982). Efficacy of art/movement therapy in elevating mood: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 9(3) Fal 1982, 217-225. *Gullickson, T., & Ramser, P. (1994). An Introduction to Dance Movement Therapy in Psychiatry; and Dance Movement Therapy: Theory and Practice: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 39 (1), Jan, 1994. *Gunning, S. V., & Holmes, T. H. (1973). Dance therapy with psychotic children: Definition and quantitative evaluation: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 28(5) May 1973, 707-713. *Haboush, A., Floyd, M., Caron, J., LaSota, M., & Alvarez, K. (2006). Ballroom dance lessons for geriatric depression: An exploratory study: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(2) 2006, 89-97. *Hammond-Meiers, J. A. (1993). A phenomenological investigation of the experience of dance/movement therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hanna, J. L. (1990). Anthropological perspectives for dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 12(2) Fal-Win 1990, 115-121. *Hanna, J. L. (2006). Marian Chace Foundation Annual Lecture: October 2005 The Power of Dance Discourse: Explanation in Self-Defense: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(1) Jun 2006, 3-20. *Harris, D. A. (2007). Pathways to embodied empathy and reconciliation after atrocity: Former boy soldiers in a dance/movement therapy group in Sierra Leone: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 5(3) Nov 2007, 203-231. *Hawkes, L. (2003). The Tango of Therapy: A Dancing Group: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 33(4) Oct 2003, 288-301. *Hayes, J. (2006). E-motion in motion: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 81-84. *Heber, L. (1993). Dance movement: A therapeutic program for psychiatric clients: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 29(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 22-29. *Heller, M. C. (2007). The golden age of body psychotherapy in Oslo I: From gymnastics to psychoanalysis: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 5-15. *Hernandez de Medina, N., & et al. (1984). Psychoballet, a psychotherapeutic experience: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 25(1) Jan-Mar 1984, 51-59. *Hervey, L. W. (2000). Artistic inquiry in dance/movement therapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hervey, L. W. (2004). Artistic Inquiry in Dance/Movement Therapy. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Higgens, L. (1992). A brief review of education and training in dance/movement therapy in the United Kingdom (UK): The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 19(2) 1992, 83-85. *Higgens, L. (2001). On the value of conducting dance/movement therapy research: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 28(3) 2001, 191-195. *Ho, R. T. H. (2005). Effects of dance movement therapy on Chinese cancer patients: A pilot study in Hong Kong: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 32(5) 2005, 337-345. *Hofmann, G. (2003). Humor in therapy: Creating distance and conquering fears with laughter. The use of the fictional characters Sancho Panza and Don Quijote within a dance therapy setting - part II: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 14(4) 2003, 177-195. *Hofmann, G. (2003). Humor in therapy: Creating distance and conquering fears with laughter. The use of the fictional characters Sancho Panza and Don Quijote within a dance therapy setting-part I: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 14(3) 2003, 139-157. *Hokkanen, L., Rantala, L., Remes, A. M., Harkonen, B., Viramo, P., & Winblad, I. (2003). Dance/movement therapeutic methods in management of dementia: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 51(4) Apr 2003, 576-577. *Holcomb, J. M. (1979). The effects of dancing and relaxation sessions on stress levels of senior citizens: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Holden, S. (1986). Review of Dance-Movement Therapy, Mirror of Ourselves. The Psychoanalytic Approach: Group Analysis Vol 19(1) Mar 1986, 91-93. *Hope, K. (2004). Review of Music therapy in Dementia care: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 19(8) Aug 2004, 808. *Hormann, K. (2003). Efficacy-based monitoring of individual therapeutic aims in music and dance therapy: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 14(2) 2003, 55-80. *Horwitz, E. B., Kowalski, J., Theorell, T., & Anderberg, U. M. (2006). Dance/movement therapy in fibromyalgia patients: Changes in self-figure drawings and their relation to verbal self-rating scales: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(1) 2006, 11-25. *Hubener, K., & Hubener, C. (1990). Psychotherapy and the dance: Possibilities and limitations: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 42(3) Mar 1990, 129-135. *Hudson, K. A. (1995). An exploratory study of the use of cotherapy in dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 17(1) Spr-Sum 1995, 25-43. *Ihanus, J., & Rahkov, V. (1985). On dance therapy: Psykologia Vol 20(6) 1985, 403-410. *Jaroszynski, J., & et al. (1983). Effects of complexive hospital treatment in schizophrenic psychoses: Psychiatria Polska Vol 17(2) 1983, 113-116. *Jeong, Y.-J., Hong, S.-C., Lee, M. S., Park, M.-C., Kim, Y.-K., & Suh, C.-M. (2005). Dance movement therapy improves emotional responses and modulates neurohormones in adolescents with mild depression: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(12) Dec 2005, 1711-1720. *Johnson, D. R. (1984). Representation of the internal world in catatonic schizophrenia: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 47(4) Nov 1984, 299-314. *Johnson, D. R., & Eicher, V. (1990). The use of dramatic activities to facilitate dance therapy with adolescents: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 17(2) Sum 1990, 157-164. *Johnson, D. R., Sandel, S. L., & Bruno, C. (1984). Effectiveness of different group structures for schizophrenic, character-disordered, and normal groups: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 34(3) Jul 1984, 415-429. *Johnson, D. R., Sandel, S. L., & Eicher, V. (1983). Structural aspects of group leadership styles: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 6 1983, 17-30. *Juhan, A. (2004). Open floor: Dance, therapy, and transformation through the 5rhythms. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kaji, M., Miyagi, T., Ito, A., Komori, C., & Matsuo, T. (2002). Development of a Dance/Movement Therapy Program in Japan: A Case Study: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 24(1) 2002, 17-26. *Kalish-Weiss, B. I. (1982). Attachment and separation: Major themes in movement therapy with adults: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 9(4) Win 1982, 249-257. *Kalish-Weiss, B. I. (1988). Born blind and visually handicapped infants: Movement psychotherapy and assessment: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 15(2) Sum 1988, 101-108. *Karkou, V., & Sanderson, P. (2001). Report: Theories and assessment procedures used by dance/movement therapists in the UK: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 28(3) 2001, 197-204. *Kaslow, F. W. (1974). Movement, music and art therapy techniques adapted for special education. Pasadena, CA: Behavioral Publications. *Kavaler, S., & Riess, B. F. (1977). Dance therapy: Transnational Mental Health Research Newsletter Vol 19(1) Spr 1977, 2-5. *Kavaler, S. I. (1974). Dance therapy with retarded children: International Mental Health Research Newsletter Vol 16(1) Spr 1974, 9-11. *Kavaler, S. I. (1974). The effects of dance therapy on mentally retarded children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kelly, C. R. (1988). Expressive therapy assessment: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 15(1) Spr 1988, 63-70. *Kestenberg, J. S. (1973). Comments on "Movement therapy as a psychotherapeutic tool." Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 21(2) 1973, 347-350. *Kierr, S. (2007). "Sit down and be quiet!": Dance and movement therapy in an inner city elementary school after-care program: Camilleri, Vanessa A (Ed). *Klem, Y. (1986). Toward a general theory of body psychotherapy based on the theories of Reichian and dance-movement therapies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kline, F., & et al. (1977). A report on the use of movement therapy for chronic, severely disabled outpatients: Art Psychotherapy Vol 4(3-4) 1977, 181-183. *Koch, N. (2004). An Interview With Claire Schmais and Elissa White: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(2) Fal 2004, 91-117. *Koch, S. C. (2006). Report from the 2nd International Research Colloquium in Dance Therapy, Pforzheim, Germany: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Sep 2006, 161-163. *Koch, S. C. (2007). Defenses in movement: Video-analysis of conflict patterns in group communication: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 29-45. *Koch, S. C. (2007). Review of Arts therapies: A research based map of the field: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(2) Sep 2007, 151-153. *Koch, S. C., & Brauninger, I. (2005). International Dance/Movement Therapy Research: Theory, Methods, and Empirical Findings: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 27(1) Mar 2005, 37-46. *Koch, S. C., & Brauninger, I. (2006). International Dance/Movement Therapy Research: Recent Findings and Perspectives: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(2) Oct 2006, 127-136. *Koch, S. C., Morlinghaus, K., & Fuchs, T. (2007). The joy dance: Specific effects of a single dance intervention on psychiatric patients with depression: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 34(4) 2007, 340-349. *Koren, B.-S. (1994). A concept of "body knowledge" and an evolving model of "movement experience": Implications and application for curriculum and teacher education: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 16(1) Spr-Sum 1994, 21-48. *Koshland, L., & Wittaker, J. W. B. (2004). PEACE Through Dance/Movement: Evaluating a Violence Prevention Program: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(2) Fal 2004, 69-90. *Krantz, A. M. (1994). Dancing out trauma: The effects of psychophysical expression on health. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Krantz, A. M. (1999). Growing into her body: Dance/movement therapy for women with eating disorders: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 21(2) Fal-Win 1999, 81-103. *Krueger, D. W., & Schofield, E. (1986). Dance/movement therapy of eating disordered patients: A model: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 13(4) Win 1986, 323-331. *Kuettel, T. J. (1982). Affective change in dance therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 5 1982, 56-64. *Lasseter, J., Privette, G., Brown, C. C., & Duer, J. (1989). Dance as a treatment approach with a multidisabled child: Implications for school counseling: School Counselor Vol 36(4) Mar 1989, 310-315. *Lavender, J. (1977). Moving toward meaning: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 14(2) Sum 1977, 123-133. *Lavender, J. (1992). Winnicott's mindpsyche and its treatment: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 14(1) Spr-Sum 1992, 31-39. *Lee, T.-C. (2004). Development of Dance Therapy in Taiwan: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 47-49. *Lefco, H. (1974). Dance therapy: Narrative case histories of therapy sessions with six patients. Oxford, England: Nelson-Hall. *Leventhal, F., & Chang, M. (1991). Dance/movement therapy with battered women: A paradigm of action: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 13(2) Fal-Win 1991, 131-145. *Leventhal, M. B. (1983). Dance therapy for the special child: An integrative treatment model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Levete, G. (1982). No handicap to dance: Creative improvisation for people with and without disabilities. London, England: Souvenir Press. *Levick, M. (1978). Response to paper by Dr. Edwin Hammer: Art Psychotherapy Vol 5(1) 1978, 31-33. *Levy, F. J. (1981). Dance therapy: Foundations and organization of theory and practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lewis, P. (1996). Depth psychotherapy in dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 18(2) Fal-Win 1996, 95-114. *Lewis, P. (2003). Dancing with the Movement of the River: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(1) Spr 2003, 17-37. *Lewis, P. (2004). The Use of Marian Chace's Technique Combined With in-Depth Dance Therapy Derived from the Jungian Model. A Way to Healing and Spiritual Consciousness: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 15(4) 2004, 197-203. *Lindgren, A. (2006). The Pioneering Work of Franziska Boas at Bellevue Hospital in New York, 1939-1943: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 28(2) Oct 2006, 59-86. *Lindner, E. C. (1982). Dance as a therapeutic intervention for the elderly: Educational Gerontology Vol 8(2) Mar-Apr 1982, 167-174. *Loman, S. (1998). Employing a developmental model of movement patterns in dance/movement therapy with young children and their families: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 20(2) Fal-Win 1998, 101-115. *Loman, S. (2004). Remembering Penny Parker Lewis (1946-2003): American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 5-7. *Loman, S., & Foley, L. (1996). Models for understanding the nonverbal process in relationships: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 23(4) 1996, 341-350. *Loman, S., & Merman, H. (1996). The KMP: A tool for dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 18(1) Spr-Sum 1996, 29-52. *Loman, S. T. (2005). Dance/Movement Therapy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Loos, G. (1983). Meditative dance: A Christmas dance: Musiktherapeutische Umschau Vol 4(4) Dec 1983, 281-285. *Loughlin, E. E. (1993). "Why was I born among mirrors?" Therapeutic dance for teenage girls and women with Turner syndrome: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 15(2) Fal-Win 1993, 107-124. *Low, K. G., & Ritter, M. (1998). "Dance/movement therapy is more effective than previously reported": Response to Cruz and Sabers: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 25(2) 1998, 105-107. *Lundy, H., & McGuffin, P. (2005). Using dance/movement therapy to augment the effectiveness of therapeutic holding with children: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Nursing Vol 18(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 135-145. *Lynn, K. (2007). Review of Body process: A gestalt approach to working with the body in psychotherapy: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 75-76. *MacDonald, J. (1992). Dance? Of course I can! Dance movement therapy for people with learning difficulties. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Mannheim, E. G., & Weis, J. (2005). Dance therapy with cancer patients: Results of a pilot study: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 16(3) 2005, 121-128. *Marek, P. A. (1976). Dance therapy with adult day hospital patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mason-Luckey, B., & Sandel, S. L. (1985). Intergenerational movement therapy: A leadership challenge: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 12(4) Win 1985, 257-263. *Masson, S., & Luthi, W. (1989). Influence of dance and relaxation training on the morale and rehabilitation of patients with cranial injuries. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Mattes, J. A., Pitak-Davis, S., Waronker, J., Goldstein, M., & et al. (1986). Predictors of benefit from art, movement, and poetry therapy: A pilot study: Psychiatric Hospital Vol 17(2) Spr 1986, 87-90. *Mayral, A. M. (1986). Psychoballet: Temas de Trabajo Social Vol 8(2) Jul-Dec 1986, 66-74. *McCarthy, H. (1973). Use of the Draw-A-Person test to evaluate a dance therapy program: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 10(3) Fal 1973, 141-155. *McConnell, J. A. (1989). Effects of movement training on body awareness, self-concept, and antisocial behavior in forensic psychiatric patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McNiff, S. A. (1987). Research and scholarship in the creative arts therapies: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 14(4) Win 1987, 285-292. *Meekums, B. (1991). Dance/movement therapy with mothers and young children at risk of abuse: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 18(3) 1991, 223-230. *Meekums, B. (1992). The Love Bugs: Dance movement therapy in a Family Service Unit. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Meekums, B., & Payne, H. (1993). Emerging methodology in dance movement therapy research: A way forward. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Meyer, G. (1999). An exploratory study of the theory and technique of five expressive art therapy modalities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Meyer, S. (1985). Women and conflict in dance therapy: Women & Therapy Vol 4(1) Spr 1985, 3-17. *Michels-Lucht, F., Lucht, M., & Freyberger, H. J. (2003). Dance therapy, a body-oriented method in psychotherapy: PDP Psychodynamische Psychotherapie: Forum der tiefenpsychologisch fundierten Psychotherapie Vol 2(4) 2003, 234-240. *Miliou, A., & Avdi, E. (2006). Dance As A Therapeutic Medium For Drug Users: A Qualitative Research: Hellenic Journal of Psychology Vol 3(1) Apr 2006, 57-78. *Milliken, R. (1990). Dance/movement therapy with the substance abuser: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 17(4) Win 1990, 309-317. *Milliken, R. (2002). Dance/movement therapy as a creative arts therapy approach in prison to the treatment of violence: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 29(4) 2002, 203-206. *Mills, L. J., & Daniluk, J. C. (2002). Her body speaks: The experience of dance therapy for women survivors of child sexual abuse: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 80(1) Win 2002, 77-85. *Moffet, H., Noreau, L., Parent, E., & Drolet, M. (2000). Feasibility of an eight-week dance-based exercise program and its effects on locomotor ability of persons with functional class III rheumatoid arthritis: Arthritis Care & Research Vol 13(2) Apr 2000, 100-111. *Mohacsy, I. (1995). Nonverbal communication and its place in the therapy session: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 22(1) 1995, 31-38. *Morgan, D. W. (1987). An initial inquiry into the altered state experiences associated with terpsichoretrancetherapy: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 34(3) 1987, 26-28. *Murdoch, H. (2007). Review of Dance movement therapy. Theory, research and practice (2nd ed.): Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(2) Sep 2007, 153-156. *Murphy, J. M. (1979). The use of non-verbal and body movement techniques in working with families with infants: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 5(4) Oct 1979, 61-66. *Murphy, J. M. (1998). Nonverbal interventions with infants and their parents: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 20(1) Spr-Sum 1998, 37-54. *Musicant, S. (1994). Authentic movement and dance therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 16(2) Fal-Win 1994, 91-106. *Musicant, S. (2001). Authentic movement: Clinical considerations: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 23(1) Spr-Sum 2001, 17-28. *Naess, J. (1982). A developmental approach to the interactive process in dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 5 1982, 43-55. *Nemetz, L. D. (1995). Dance/movement therapy: Speaking the language of self: International Journal of Arts Medicine Vol 4(2) Fal 1995, 26-31. *No authorship, i. (1992). Arts therapy at Hasegawa Hospital. An interview with Yoshihito Tokuda and colleagues: International Journal of Arts Medicine Vol 1(2) Spr 1992, 42-45. *No authorship, i. (2002). The American Journal of Dance Therapy 1977-2002: Articles and Abstracts with Index: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 24(2) Fal 2002, 97-140. *Noack, A. (1992). On a Jungian approach to dance movement therapy. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *North, M. (1995). Catch the pattern: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 17(1) Spr-Sum 1995, 5-14. *Nystrom, K., & Lauritzen, S. O. (2005). Expressive bodies: Demented persons' communication in a dance therapy context: Health: An Interdisciplinary Journal for the Social Study of Health, Illness and Medicine Vol 9(3) Jul 2005, 297-317. *Ohwaki, S. (1976). An assessment of dance therapy to improve retarded adults' body image: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(3) Dec 1976, 1122. *Olesch, S. M. (1995). Enhancing the self-esteem of mildly retarded adult females through dance treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pallaro, P. (1996). Self and body-self: Dance/movement therapy and the development of object relations: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 23(2) 1996, 113-119. *Parteli, L. (1995). Aesthetic listening: Contributions of dance/movement therapy to the psychic understanding of motor stereotypes and distortions in autism and psychosis in childhood and adolescence: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 22(3) 1995, 241-247. *Parvia, R. (2004). My Own Ritual, the Story of My Integration and Renewal: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 2004, 43-45. *Payne, H. (1988). The use of dance movement therapy with troubled youth. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Payne, H. (1992). Dance movement therapy: Theory and practice. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Payne, H. (1992). Shut in, shut out: Dance movement therapy with children and adolescents. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Payne, H. (1993). From practitioner to researcher: Research as a learning process. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Payne, H. (1994). Dance Movement Therapy. Buckingham, England: Open University Press. *Payne, H. (2001). Student experiences in a personal development group: The question of safety: European Journal of Psychotherapy, Counselling and Health Vol 4(2) Aug 2001, 267-292. *Payne, H. (2006). Tracking the web of interconnectivity: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 7-15. *Payne, H. (2007). Editorial: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(2) Sep 2007, 79-80. *Penfield, K. (1992). Individual movement psychotherapy: Dance movement therapy in private practice. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Perlmutter, M. A. (1992). The dance of addiction: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 14(1) Spr-Sum 1992, 41-48. *Petzold, H. G. (1991). Integrative dance and motion therapy in treating aged persons: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 36(4) Jul 1991, 195-206. *Potocek, J., & Wilder, V. N. (1989). Art/movement psychotherapy in the treatment of the chemically dependent patient: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 16(2) Sum 1989, 99-103. *Pulliam, J. C., Somerville, P., Prebluda, J., & Warja-Danielsson, M. (1988). Three heads are better than one: The expressive arts group assessment: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 15(1) Spr 1988, 71-77. *Pylvanainen, P. (2003). Body Image: A Tripartite Model for Use in Dance/Movement Therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(1) Spr 2003, 39-55. *Rainone, D. (1983). The dance therapist's use of the inanimate object with schizophrenics: Pratt Institute Creative Arts Therapy Review Vol 4 1983, 39-45. *Rajewski, A., Walczak, D., & Fellmann, B. (1981). Elements of Dalcroze rhythmics in the treatment of endogenous depressive syndromes: Psychiatria Polska Vol 15(4-6) 1981, 393-398. *Rakusin, A. (1990). A dance/movement therapy model incorporating movement education concepts for emotionally disturbed children: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 17(1) Spr 1990, 55-67. *Rappaport, P. (1989). A study of stage fright: Its history, its etiology, and an approach to treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ravelin, T., Kylma, J., & Korhonen, T. (2006). Dance in mental health nursing: A hybrid concept analysis: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 27(3) Apr 2006, 307-317. *Reese, B. (1988). From enactment to symbolization: Movement psychotherapy with a mentally retarded/psychotic young adult: Pratt Institute Creative Arts Therapy Review Vol 9 1988, 14-28. *Reiland, J. D. (1990). A preliminary study of dance/movement therapy with field-dependent alcoholic women: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 17(4) Win 1990, 349-354. *Reinemann, D. (1999). ROM Dance: A treatment for symptoms of depression and anxiety in adults with mental retardation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reitz, G. (1986). On the integration of the human-structural dance in the group-therapeutic process: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 19(4-5) 1986, 353-366. *Reitz, G. (1988). The importance of the human-structural-dance therapy for the development of loving ability: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 21(5-6) 1988, 436-447. *Remmington, J., & Robertson, K. (2006). Launch of Body, Movement & Dance in Psychotherapy: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Sep 2006, 93-94. *Rice, J. B., Hardenbergh, M., & Hornyak, L. M. (1989). Disturbed body image in anorexia nervosa: Dance/movement therapy interventions. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Ritter, M., & Low, K. G. (1996). Effects of dance/movement therapy: A meta-analysis: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 23(3) 1996, 249-260. *Robbins, A. (1998). Dance/movement and art therapies as primary expressions of the self. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Robinson, L. D. (1973). A program for deaf mental patients: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 24(1) Jan 1973, 40-42. *Rogers, S. B. (1977). Contributions of dance therapy in a treatment program for retarded adolescents and adults: Art Psychotherapy Vol 4(3-4) 1977, 195-197. *Roman, A. R. (1991). Dance for the hearing-impaired in the United States: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Romero, E. F., Hurwitz, A. J., & Carranza, V. (1983). Dance therapy on a therapeutic community for schizophrenic patients: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 10(2) Sum 1983, 85-92. *Rose, M. (2001). The body doesn't lie: Five tales of superobesity as somatic language: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 21(3) 2001, 337-355. *Roseman, J. L. (2006). Reflections on Dance and Music Therapy in Palliative Care. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Rosevear, K., & Butler, J. (2007). Reflections on ADMT UK research conference: Mind the gap: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 2(1) Mar 2007, 69-73. *Rossberg-Gempton, I., & Poole, G. D. (1992). The relationship between body movement and affect: From historical and current perspectives: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) 1992, 39-46. *Rossberg-Gempton, I. E. v., Dickinson, J., & Poole, G. (1999). Creative dance: Potentiality for enhancing social functioning in frail seniors and young children: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 26(5) 1999, 313-327. *Saito, K. (2006). The benefits of Japanese dance from a psychosomatic medical perspective. New York, NY: Elsevier Science. *Sakiyama, Y., & Koch, N. (2003). Touch in Dance Therapy in Japan: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(2) Fal 2003, 79-95. *Salkin, J. (1973). Body ego technique: An educational and therapeutic approach to body image and self identity. Oxford, England: Charles C Thomas. *Samberg, S. (1988). Dance therapy groups for the elderly. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sandel, S. L. (1975). Integrating dance therapy into treatment: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 26(7) Jul 1975, 439-441. *Sandel, S. L. (1978). Movement therapy with geriatric patients in a convalescent home: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 29(11) Nov 1978, 738-741. *Sandel, S. L. (1978). Reminiscence in movement therapy with the aged: Art Psychotherapy Vol 5(4) 1978, 217-221. *Sandel, S. L. (1982). The process of individuation in dance-movement therapy with schizophrenic patients: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 9(1) Spr 1982, 11-18. *Sandel, S. L. (1987). Moving into management: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 14(2) Spr 1987, 109-112. *Sandel, S. L. (1994). Dance/movement therapy with the frail elderly: Journal of Long Term Home Health Care: The PRIDE Institute Journal Vol 13(3) Sum 1994, 38-42. *Sandel, S. L., & Johnson, D. R. (1983). Structure and process of the nascent group: Dance therapy with chronic patients: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 10(3) Fal 1983, 131-140. *Sandel, S. L., & Johnson, D. R. (1996). Theoretical foundations of the structural analysis of movement sessions: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 23(1) 1996, 15-25. *Schmais, C. (1981). Group development and group formation in dance therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 8(2) 1981, 103-107. *Schmais, C. (1998). Understanding the dance/movement therapy group: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 20(1) Spr-Sum 1998, 23-35. *Schmais, C. (1999). The Marian Chace Foundation Annual Lecture Groups: A door to awareness: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 21(1) Spr-Sum 1999, 5-18. *Schmais, C. (2004). Dance therapy: Theory, practice and training (Marion Chace). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schmais, C., & Diaz-Salazar, P. (1998). BERN--A method for analyzing dance/movement therapy groups: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 25(3) 1998, 159-165. *Schmerling, J. D., & Kerins, M. R. (1987). Stimulating communication in a child with elective mutism: Collaborative interventions: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 10 1987, 27-40. *Schmuttermayer, R. (1983). Possibilities for introducing group-centred music therapy for the treatment of psychotics: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 35(1) Jan 1983, 49-53. *Schoop, T. (2000). Motion and emotion: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 22(2) Fal-Win 2000, 91-101. *Schoop, T., & Mitchell, P. (1974). Won't you join the dance? A dancer's essay into the treatment of psychosis. Oxford, England: National Press. *Schott-Billmann, F. (1992). Primitive expression: An anthropological dance therapy method: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 19(2) 1992, 105-109. *Serlin, I. (1993). Root images of healing in dance therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 15(2) Fal-Win 1993, 65-76. *Serlin, I. (2005). To Dance Is to Love: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (20), 2005. *Serlin, I. A. (2006). Dance/Movement Therapy: A New Mind-Body Therapy: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (20), 2006. *Serlin, I. A., Classen, C., Frances, B., & Angell, K. (2000). Symposium: Support groups for women with breast cancer: Traditional and alternative expressive approaches: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 27(2) 2000, 123-138. *Serlin, L. (1976). Portrait of Karen: A Gestalt-phenomenological approach to movement therapy: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 8(2) Win-Spr 1976-1977, 145-152. *Shaskan, D. A. (1972). Group psychotherapy: Present trends in management of the more severe emotional problems: Psychiatric Annals Vol 2(4) Apr 1972, 10-15. *Shennum, W. A. (1987). Expressive activity therapy in residential treatment: Effects on children's behavior in the treatment milieu: Child & Youth Care Quarterly Vol 16(2) Sum 1987, 81-90. *Siegel, E. V. (1973). Movement therapy as a psychotherapeutic tool: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 21(2) 1973, 333-343. *Siegel, E. V. (1981). In search of pure perception: An attempt to apply Merleau-Ponty's concepts of sense experiences to psychoanalytically oriented movement therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 8(3-4) Win 1981, 201-205. *Siegel, E. V. (1982). "The Mirror of Our Selves": A psychoanalytic study in dance-movement therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Siegel, E. V. (1995). Psychoanalytic dance therapy: The bridge between psyche and soma: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 17(2) Fal-Win 1995, 115-128. *Silberstein, S. (1987). Dance therapy and schizophrenia: Vision of the future: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 14(2) Spr 1987, 143-152. *Silver, J. A. (1982). Therapeutic aspects of folk dance: Self concept, body concept, ethnic distancing and social distancing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Singer, A. J. (2006). Review of Dance movement therapy: A creative psychotherapeutic approach (creative therapies in practice): Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 85-86. *Solnit, A. J. (1973). Commentary on "Movement therapy as a psychotherapeutic tool." Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 21(2) 1973, 344-346. *Stanton, K. (1991). Dance movement therapy: An introduction: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 54(3) Mar 1991, 108-110. *Stanton, K. (1992). Imagery and metaphor in group dance movement therapy: A psychiatric out-patient setting. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Stanton-Jones, K. (1992). An introduction to dance movement therapy in psychiatry. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Stark, A. (2002). The American Journal of Dance Therapy: Its History and Evolution: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 24(2) Fal 2002, 73-95. *Stark, A., Aronow, S., & McGeehan, T. (1989). Dance/movement therapy with bulimic patients. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Stark, A., & Lohn, A. F. (1989). The use of verbalization in dance/movement therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 16(2) Sum 1989, 105-113. *Steckler, L. H. (2006). Somatic soulmates: Body, Movement and Dance in Psychotherapy Vol 1(1) Mar 2006, 29-42. *Steiner, M. (1992). Alternatives in psychiatry: Dance movement therapy in the community. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Sternlicht, M. (1965). Psychotherapeutic techniques useful with the mentally retarded: A review and critique: Psychiatric Quarterly 39(1) 1965, 84-90. *Stockley, S. (1992). Older lives, older dances: Dance movement therapy with older people. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Stromsted, T. P. (2000). Re-inhabiting the female body: Authentic Movement as a gateway to transformation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Taylor, W. L. (1978). The effectiveness of ballroom dance instruction on the self concept and mobility of blind adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thompson, D. M. (1997). Dance/movement therapy with the dual-diagnosed: A vehicle to the self in the service of recovery: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 19(1) Spr-Sum 1997, 63-79. *Thornton, S. (1996). Dance as you've never danced before! London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Thulin, K. (1997). When words are not enough: Dance therapy as a method of treatment for patients with psychosomatic disorders: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 19(1) Spr-Sum 1997, 25-43. *Tipple, B. (1975). Dance therapy and education program: Journal of Leisurability Vol 2(4) Oct 1975, 9-12. *Tomassetti, F., & Pavoni, E. (1983). A psychotic's body achieving self-expression through dance: Reality between metaphor and allegory: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 107(1, Suppl) Apr 1983, 261-266. *Torrance, J. (2003). Autism, Aggression, and Developing a Therapeutic Contract: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 25(2) Fal 2003, 97-109. *Tortora, S. M. (2001). The use of the "ways of seeing" program with a young child with Rett Syndrome. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Totenbier, S. L. (1994). A new way of working with body image in therapy, incorporating dance/movement therapy methodology. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Trautmann-Voigt, S. (2001). The atonement of the alleged perpetrator's daughter: Understanding of model scenes and space attachment in analytical dance therapy: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 21(3) 2001, 407-429. *Trautmann-Voigt, S. (2003). Dance therapy: Current state of discussion in Germany: Psychotherapeut Vol 48(4) Jul 2003, 215-229. *Trautmann-Voigt, S. (2006). Dance therapy between an artistic expression and a therapeutic method: PDP Psychodynamische Psychotherapie: Forum der tiefenpsychologisch fundierten Psychotherapie Vol 5(1) Mar 2006, 40-53. *Trautmann-Voigt, S., Voigt, B., Lichtenberg, J. D., & Fehlberg, W. (2002). The Meaning of Movement and Space in Psychotherapy--Mr. K.'s Case: Selbstpsychologie: Europaische Zeitschrift fur psychoanalytische Therapie und Forschung/ Self Psychology: European Journal for Psychoanalytic Therapy and Research Vol 3(10) 2002, 491-514. *Truppi, A. M. (2001). The effects of dance/movement therapy on sexually abused adolescent girls in residential treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Unger, A. K. (1985). Movement Therapy for the geriatric population: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 3(3) Spr 1985, 46-47. *Vaccaro, V. M. (1979). Interfaces of creativity in therapy: A mini-symposium: Art Psychotherapy Vol 6(3) 1979, 137-153. *Valentine-Garzon, M. A., Maynard, M., & Selznick, S. Z. (1992). ROM Dance Program effects on frail elderly women in an adult day-care center: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 11(1) 1992, 63-83. *Van Deusen, J., & Harlowe, D. (1987). A comparison of the ROM Dance home exercise/rest program with traditional routines: Occupational Therapy Journal of Research Vol 7(6) Nov-Dec 1987, 349-361. *Van Zandt, S., & Lorenzen, L. (1985). You're not too old to dance: Creative movement and older adults: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 6(4) Sum 1985, 121-130. *Vaysse, J., & Boinon, D. (2003). Specificity and efficiency of a creative psychotherapy: From space organization to psychic organization: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 161(10) Dec 2003, 766-773. *Waller, D., Pleven, M., & Groterath, A. (1999). Introducing new psychosocial elements into already functioning systems: The case of art psychotherapy, dance movement therapy and psychodrama at the Centro Italiano di Solidarieta. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Wallock, S. F. (1979). Dance/movement therapy: A survey of philosophy and practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Warnick, A. S. (1996). An investigation of dance-movement therapy as a therapeutic modality for autistic children: A case study approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Webster, J. (1991). The use of the movement metaphor in movement therapy. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Welsh, D. J. (1991). Martha Graham: The other side of depression: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 13(2) Fal-Win 1991, 117-130. *West, H. P. (1984). Responding with dance: Maladjustment & Therapeutic Education Vol 2(2) Fal 1984, 46-57. *Westbrook, B. K., & McKibben, H. (1989). Dance/movement therapy with groups of outpatients with Parkinson's disease: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 11(1) Spr-Sum 1989, 27-38. *Wiener, J., & Helbraun, E. (1985). Creative movement with the learning disabled child: Journal of Reading, Writing, & Learning Disabilities International Vol 1(3) Spr 1985, 34-44. *Willis, C. (1987). Legal and ethical issues of touch in dance/movement therapy: American Journal of Dance Therapy Vol 10 1987, 41-53. *Wise, S. K. (1981). Dance movement therapy as treatment in obesity: Journal of Obesity & Weight Regulation Vol 1(1) Spr 1981, 54-56. *Wise, S. K. (1981). Dance therapy: Use of imagery for food awareness: Journal of Obesity & Weight Regulation Vol 1(2) Sum 1981, 96-104. *Wislochi, A. (1981). Movement is their medium: Dance/movement methods in special education: Milieu Therapy Vol 1(1) Sum 1981, 49-54. *Ylonen, M. E. (2004). A dance by mother and daughter: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 31(1) 2004, 11-17. *Yula, B. (1984). Using creative movement to develop a potential space with the schizophrenic patient: Pratt Institute Creative Arts Therapy Review Vol 5 1984, 12-16. External links * The Association for Dance Movement Therapy in UK * American Dance Therapy Association Category:Body Psychotherapy Category:Creative arts therapy Category:Dance Category:Mind-body interventions